In case of a steering handle which is mechanically uncoupled from the steering actuator and electronically transmits a steering signal to a steering actuator (steer-by-wire steering system) or for an IPAS system (Intelligent Power Assisted Steering) in which the steering wheel torque is actively influenced, it is necessary to determine whether or not the driver has at least one hand on the steering handle or whether the driver holds the steering handle tightly or whether he steers only with one finger.
In certain driving situations the driver has to counteract a torque at the steering handle. In this case it has to be determined whether the driver holds the steering handle tightly.